militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
2d Light Antiaircraft Missile Battalion
United States Marine Corps |type= Air Defense |size= |command_structure= Inactive |current_commander=N/A |nickname= Blackhawks |battles= Vietnam War Gulf War }} 2d Light Antiaircraft Missile Battalion (2d LAAM Bn) was a United States Marine Corps air defense unit equipped with the medium range surface-to-air MIM-23 HAWK Missile System. 2nd LAAM was based at Chu Lai during the Vietnam War and was responsible for providing air defense for the Marine Corps in the northern part of the I Corps sector. After Vietnam, the battalion was based at Marine Corps Air Station Yuma, Arizona and fell under the command of Marine Air Control Group 38 (MACG-38) and the 3rd Marine Aircraft Wing (3rd MAW). 2d LAAM Battalion's last combat tour saw it providing air defense for the Marine Corps area of operations during Operation Desert Shield/Desert Storm. 2d LAAM Battalion was deactivated on 1 September 1994 as part of the post-Cold War draw down of forces and because the Marine Corps had made the decision to divest itself of its medium-range air defense. The battalions personnel and equipment were transferred to 1st Light Antiaircraft Missile Battalion (1st LAAM). History The 2d Light Antiaircraft Missile Battalion was activated at Marine Corps Training Center 29 Palms, California on 1 August 1960. At the time of activation the battalion consisted of just a Headquarters and Service Battery as the personnel that would form the firing batteries were still undergoing conversion training on the HAWK missile at Fort Bliss, Texas. On 14 September 1960, "D" Battery, 2d LAAM became the first HAWK battery to be tactically airlifted from its home installation to its firing point. Three Marine Corps Lockheed Martin KC-130s made a total of 13 trips over 10 hours to complete the movement from 29 Palms out to San Clemente Island. In September 1965 the battalion deployed to Chu Lai, Republic of Vietnam. The battalion remained in Vietnam until October 1968 when then returned to MCB 29 Palms. Upon their return they would fall under the control of Marine Air Control Group 38 and the 3rd Marine Aircraft Wing. In March 1971 the battalion relocated to Marine Corps Air Station Yuma, Arizona. Gulf War In August 1990, 2d LAAM Battalion flew in four firing units in two missile batteries to cover the large Marine Corps Area of Operations during Operation Desert Shield. Initially Battery A/2, was established in firing positions north of Shaikh Isa Air Base in Bahrain while Battery B/2 established a firing unit north of King Abdul Aziz Naval Base near Jubail, Saudi Arabia. The command and control of these HAWK batteries ran through the Tactical Air Operations Center run by Marine Air Control Squadron 1 (MACS-1) which was integrated into the Saudi Arabian Royal Air Force Easter Sector Command Center in Dhahran. In early September 1990, these Marine Corps HAWK units were the only Medium Altitude Air Defense in Saudi Arabia. As the buildup continued, 2d LAAM took part in force on force engagements against friendly aircraft in Saudi Arabia. Unit awards A unit citation or commendation is an award bestowed upon an organization for the action cited. Members of the unit who participated in said actions are allowed to wear on their uniforms the awarded unit citation. The 2d Light Antiaircraft Missile Battalion has been presented with the following awards: See also * United States Marine Corps Aviation * List of United States Marine Corps aviation support units Notes References ;Bibliography ;Web External links 12 Category:Inactive units of the United States Marine Corps